A Day in the Life of Dominique Weasley
by legilimens88
Summary: Dominique Weasley is entering her first year in Hogwarts. What adventures will she embark on? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dominique Weasley. I am 11 years old and it is September 1st. Now, September 1st may just be September 1st to you, but for us magic folk, it's the first day of Hogwarts.

You may be wondering, 'Why is she writing about freaking Hogwarts. Who cares?'. Well, in answer to your question, a select few care.

A select few as in millions of people.

Anyway, back to the present! So I'm in the car, with my mum, my dad, my older sister Victoire, and my younger brother Louis. Toire is in her 4th year, and Louis will be in Hogwarts in 2 years. My mum went to some french witchcraft school, like, Beaubatons or something, and my dad went to Hogwarts like _moi._

Yes, I am half french. I will use french words like moi and le. But not in the weird Muggle teenager way. That's just weird. Don't get me wrong, I have a rather _fou,_ or crazy cousin named Lily. I mean, shes only 6, but she believes in Nargles and Wrackspurts, whatever those are.

She's not like mentally crazy, just a little strange. Like a close family-friend, Mrs. Scamander (Luna, as the 'rents call her). She has twins my age, Sandy and Lorcy. Well, their actual names are Lysander and Lorcan, but no one calls them that.

So anyway, it's gonna be a whole family reunion of sorts at Platfrom Nine and Three Quarters. It'll be Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Aunt Angie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and of course the cousins, James, Roxie, and Lucy. Well, the only ones going to Hogwarts this year. If you think I only have 3 other cousins, then vous _êtes dedans pour une surprise,_ you are in for a surprise!

I have lots of cousins. There are Potter cousins; James, Albus, and Lily. Then things get complicated. The Weasley cousins. There's the three of us, Lucy, Molly, Roxie, Freddie, Rosie, and Hugo. And probably more, I forget sometimes. And so would you, if you had an unusually close family like I do.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) I was considering doing King's Cross in this chapter, but I have an idea that might make it long enough for a separate chapter.**

**Also, this is my first Fanfic so an honest rating is appreciated. If you don't like it, please comment (nicely) and tell me what I can improve on :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed an error in Chapter 1, but I forget what it was. So sorry, whatever it was. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

****_"Que faire si je suis à Serpentard?" _I asked my father as we entered King's Cross, _"Je ne suis pas méchant? Suis-je? Y avait-il sangs purs à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et Gryffondor? Oh, vous étiez un Gryffondor. Ce n'est rien. Merci pour le papa aide!"_ Basically, I was being stuck between nerves of being in Slytherin and the fact that all the Weasleys except Toire, who is in Ravenclaw, were in Gryffindor. And I'm not mean. I'm nicer than most people at Muggle school anyway!

We came to a halt at a brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Would I go through, or would I bump into it and get a concussion? Well, Toire and Dad would go first, then me. I wasn't taking such a risk. The biggest risk I took was compositional risk. And no one even knows what that is. I am not a daredevil like Lou.

Before you could say 'Quidditch' Toire and Dad were zooming towards Platform nine and three quarters. They disappeared, so I imagined they were okay.

I took a deep breath and my mother's hand. I decided to ignore Lou's poorly stifled laughter and she basically dragged me into sheer nothingness. And before I knew it, we were in an overcrowded Platform nine and three quarters.

I spotted Lysander, or was that Lorcan, about 20 yards away with Teddy, a family friend. The twin had green eyes, so it was Lorcan. Lysander had blue eyes.

I wandered over to Lysander and looked at him. He looked nervous. I put a caring hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You look nervous," I asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just worried about being in Slytherin," He answered casually. I replied, "Same, but my whole family, exception of Mum and Tori were in Gryffindor. So that means hopefully I'll be in Gryffindor. As for you... you're smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw."

He gave me a hug. He was always my best friend. We always helped each other. And hopefully it would stay that way if we weren't in the same house.

The scarlet train started steaming, and I hesitated to give Mum, Dad, and Lou hugs before leaving. I basically had to detach Mum's arms from me, or I would have missed the train.

I heaved everything into a compartment. I got up and left my compartment I shared with Lysander and Lorcan. I found myself face-to-face with Leslie Lestrange.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) I plan to make the chapters longer, I just need some practice. Also, I was running short on time and had to cut it short. Is Leslie a friend or foe? Wait till Chapter 3 to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Leslie gave me a death stare and finally spoke, "Watch where you're going Weasley. No one wants to bump into _you."_ I just chose to ignore her and squeeze by. I found Toire in a compartment with Teddy, Megan McLaggen, Catherine Creevey, and Caroline Wood. I knocked on the compartment door and asked to speak to my sister.

"What is it Domi?" Toire asked me with concern. "Well... It's just... what if I'm in Slytherin? I know Slytherin has all pure-bloods, but I'm a pure-blood. So it's possible that the Sorting Hat can-" Toire cut me off with a silencing finger. "Listen, the Sorting Hat takes your recommendations. Uncle Harry told me so. So just pick Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. No problem. Or just say 'Not Slytherin.' That's what I did."

I nodded and said thanks to my sister. I took 4 sickles out of my pocket and bought 3 chocolate frogs. One for Lysander, one for Lorcan, and one for me. I opened my compartment door and said hi to my friends.

"Awesome! Chocolate frogs! Thanks Nique!" Lorcan said as he opened his chocolate frog box, "Look, it's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!"

"Thanks Dom, sit down. You look overwhelmed," Lysander patted the seat next to him and I reluctantly sat down with him. "So, what happened to you?"

"Oh, just Leslie again. She better not be in my House, whatever it will be." I replied. Lorcan chimed in, "I'm 95% sure you'll be in Gryffindor, if not, 5% sure you'll be a Ravenclaw. Your whole family was in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Besides, Teddy isn't even in Slytherin, so if he's not, you definitely won't be"

I thought about that for hours.

* * *

**I always choose to do this at 10pm. Sorry for another short chapter!**

**I also have school this week, obviously, so I won't upload much, or at all. It depends on homework. Hope you enjoyed ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

****I must have fallen asleep, because I woke with a start as the train halted to a stop.

I was already in my robes (Thank Merlin) so I just had to reach up and grab my luggage. Lysander and Lorcan had theirs already and were getting off the train. I reached up and extracted my eight and a half inch birch and unicorn hair wand from my suitcase.

I headed outside to see a rather large man.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years in a line over here! Firs' years over here!" He bellowed. He made himself clear enough, so I hurried to a group of first years chattering excitedly about what house they wanted to be Sorted into. I wandered over to Lysander and Lorcan and started talking about my fear of being in Slytherin. It must have been getting old, because Lorcan kept spacing out and nodding stupidly. That's how you can tell Lysander and Lorcan apart, at least for me. Lysander is the better listener. Lorcan... Only if it's really important.

The big man led us to a huge lake with hundreds of small dugout canoes. They looked like they would fit up to about five people, so Lysander, Lorcan, and me all took a small one. We started to paddle but the oars simply vanished and the canoes took off through the water like a raft ride at the carnival. It was as if it was on tracks, there was nothing controlling it. _Magic,_ I thought. _This will be a fun year. _

I saw something beautiful. A huge sandstone castle with thousands of torchlit passages, hundreds of windows and 6 towers. I assumed one was the Ravenclaw tower, another Gryffindor tower. I saw the tallest, and decided that was probably the Astronomy Tower. But the others... I guess I would find out.

We walked through a pair of huge oak doors leading into a narrow stone staircase. Up we went.

We arrived in an open area, and two more large oak doors. We went through to see hundreds of witches and wizards seated at their House tables. In the back of the room (I assumed it was the Great Hall), there was a stone stage looking area where there was an old lady (Victoire told me it was Professor McGonnagall) with a bun. She was holding a worn looking wizard's hat and standing next to a stool.

The Sorting had begun. The Sorting was in alphabetical order, so I was one of the last. "Bones, Karen" was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Another 5 minutes later, "Hesling, George" was sorted into Slytherin.

It was soon time for Lysander and Lorcan to be sorted. Lorcan was first. The Sorting Hat looked stumped. "Hmm..." It mumbled, "Has to be a... HUFFLEPUFF!" There were loud cheers anyd clapping coming from the Hufflepuff table. Next, Lysander went up. I gave him a hug and he disappeared into the crowd of unsorted first years. Again, the Hat looked stumped. "Definitely a... RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed. I clapped for my friend as he trotted on over to the Ravenclaw table.

5 minutes later, it was the moment of truth for me. "Weasley, Dominique" McGonnagall announced. I hurried onto the stool and she placed the Hat on my head. _Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin, _I thought. "Mmm... no. Wouldn't do well in Slytherin. Hmm... brave, daring. A true leader. But yet extremely smart and clever. You would do well in Ravenclaw. That is my final decision." I assumed only I could hear him, or at least I hoped.

The next thing I knew, I was listening to ringing in my ears and was practically running toward Lysander, who was seated with Toire. I grinned at sat between them.

"How did it go Domi?" Lysander asked. "Wonderful," I replied and took a sip of pumpkin juice from my goblet.


End file.
